The Third Side
by SadisticOtaku57
Summary: Allen discovers that theres another side to the war, and they want him on their side. Secrets are revealed, and Allen learns just why Neah attacked the Earl 35 years ago. Sorry for the crap summary!
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, peoples of fanfiction! I got this idea of the third side of the war mostly from Cross(bless his soul!)and I remember from somewhere, months ago in summer when I read a Hoshino interview, and I thought, ok I need to write this down now! So yeah, its short, but eh, what can I say? Anyway, its my take on what I think should happen. I honestly have no idea how long I'm going to make this, but I hope it'll be long :D Oh, just a heads up, there will be OCs, but they wont like, ahem "fall in love" with any of the main characters. Please, it just doesnt work that way(my cynical way of thinking wont let it) Oh what do you guys care? Go read! And REVIEW. :D  
>Disclaimer: Im pretty sure I dont own DGM, otherwise, Lenalee wouldve never gone all Emo in the Edo Ark.<br>Enjoy! :D  
>PS, it starts off after Allen left the Order.<p>

* * *

><p>It is night time. Allen has just left his friend, Lenalee. He stumbles through the Ark aimlessly, trying to lead the monster that is called Apocrypos away. He doesn't want his friends to suffer as he does. He goes through a door, picking a place at random.<p>

Allen lands in a tropical area. He recognizes it. He and his master once visited there. He can't remember the specific name of the place, nor does he care. Just as long as he is away from them, his family. It is to keep them safe, but that doesn't mean Allen has to like it.

He finds a small hut, nestled in the crook of a forest. It's dilapidated structure is made of wood, very old wood from the bleak color of it. Allen doesn't care, he can feel a storm coming on and he wants shelter. He enters the hut just as the fierce rain hails down in waves.

Allen shivers violently, the wind barely knocking over the hut. Whoever built it was smart; the hut is stuck between two large trees that keep it's frail structure from falling. Timcampy flaps his golden wings once, twice, before settling on Allen's head. Allen lies down on the dirt floor, scrunching his nose in disgust at the swarms of dead bugs on the ground.

Allen let's his heavy lids droop close, the circles under his eyes just barely visible under his white hair. His chest rises and falls with each breath, the golem on top of his head watching protectively.

Thunder and lighting crackle violently, flashing across the sky in a brilliant display of supremacy. Allen doesn't mind it, but it does distract him. He continues relaxing into the soft floor, his spine turning to butter against it.

Outside, as the forces of nature battle, two yellow eyes stare intensely at the hut, and a loud snarl is heard echoing in the night.


	2. The Will

Hello one and all! Im back today with the next installment in this fic! Yay! :D It's nice to see all the story alerts and such! I want to give special thanks to my one and so far only reviwer, **Badee Badaa Doo**. Interesting user name :D. Your review honestly made my day. So, yes, I shall step away from reality now, and you can just go read now. Oh yeah, I promise to have the next chapter by next Friday. I'll try to be consistent, but since I type everything up on my IPad and ITunes just _loves_ to be slow, it might come late.  
>Disclaimer: I dont own DGM. Its very obvious.<br>PS, you all get to meet my pretty little neko-tan this chappie! XD Remember, she doesnt love Allen or anybody! :D Although, there might be another OC she's got her pretty little eyes on ;)

* * *

><p>Allen wakes up, eyes scanning what he's claimed as his hut. Nothing out of the ordinary. He sighs, shoulders sagging in relief.<p>

"Hello!" A cheerful voice greets him, shocking the poor teen. "Are you Allen Walker?" His eyes swivel to the slim figure of a woman standing in the doorway.

The woman is stunning, with strange ice blue hair and gold cat-like eyes. Her blue hair is pinned to the side of her head, draping over her shoulder like a boa. Atop her head is a hat that falls just above her eyes. Her face is pointed, angled. Even though she is standing still, Allen knows she walks with a refined grace that not even nobles could imitate. Her eyes flash mischievously, gazing at the white haired teen. She wears a white version of a female Exorcist uniform, Allen feeling sick to his stomach as he sees it.

"_Well_?" she prompts, moving to lean comfortably against the frame, "Are you Allen Walker, host to the Fourteenth?" Allen stiffens, Innocence activating. The woman stares at him with wide, cautious eyes. She holds up her hand, trying to convey peace.

"You have ten seconds to explain yourself." Allen growls lowly, his Crown Clown whipping dangerously behind him. The woman backs away slowly, as if dealing with an angered beast.

"I'm on your side!" she exclaims, still backing away. Allen follows her into the forest, nature itself seeming to stop and watch the confrontation. "I was sent to help Allen Walker by my higher ups!" Allen stops, eyes confused.

"What do you mean?" he questions, relaxing his stance just a bit. "Who are you, and who do you work for?" The woman sighs in relief, taking a large breath to explain.

"My name is Ayame. Your mentor, General Cross, must've told you about the third side to the Holy War, correct?" Allen's eyes widen, and he takes a step back. He remembers all too clearly of Cross's warnings. Ayame takes this as confirmation, and says, "We aren't here to hurt you, Allen. We're here to help." she slowly reaches behind her, unsheathing two swords that Allen had failed to notice. One seems to capture the intense passion of fire, and the other crackles like lightning.

"This is my Innocence," she answers his unspoken question, "my swords can control fire and lightning. This should convince you." Ayame twirls up to Allen, he doubts mere walking could describe the grace, letting him inspect the swords. They both glow green as they come nearer to him, resonating with his arm.

"I believe you," he says softly, a whisper on the wind, "But why would you help _me_ of all people?" She sheathes the twin swords, gazing so intensely at the white haired teen that he looks away.

"I can't explain it here. _They_ might be listening." Allen blinks, confused. "You know, Akuma? They might be listening. After all, they _are_ the eyes and ears of the Earl." she holds out a slim, pale hand, waiting. Allen deactivates his Innocence, placing a confused hand in hers.

"Where can we talk?" he asks, feet planted firmly on the ground. Ayame gazes at him with eyes that spell trouble for the sixteen year old.

"My camp, of course." she looks at their hands, "Come on, get on my back. I'll take you to it." Allen blinks, frowning.  
>"Are you suggesting that you're going to carry me? I can travel just fine, thank you." Her eyes shift again, leaving no room for arguement. "On second thought, lead the way." Ayame bends down, hoisting a reluctant Allen on her back.<p>

"Hang on tight," she smirks to herself, before taking off.

It's like she's flying, Allen wonders, amazed. Their speed is matched by none, human or animal. Ayame's long, graceful strides zig zag in the underbrush, leaving no trace of their presence. Allen grips her neck tightly, too tight he panics. But Ayame acts as if he isn't choking her, keeping up her speed.

Suddenly, she slides, and Allen is tossed from her back. But she catches him mid-flight, holding him bridal style. A giggle erupts from her throat, high pitched but not annoying.

"Silly Allen! Next time you wanna feel like a princess, just ask me!" The teen blushes as he is lowered to the ground. Suddenly, a cry is heard,

"Onee-sama!" Ayame braces herself as she is tackled, smiling at the bundle of white.

"Hello Hanako," she purrs, "Did those boys give you any trouble?" The white bundle shakes, and Ayame clicks in satisfaction. "Good. I've gathered Allen, so can you go get Daichi and Kichiro?" The white nods, giggling.

"Ok Onee-sama!" It chirps, "I'm on it!" Allen sees that it is not a white bundle, but a girl. The teen scurries off, much like a mouse.

She doesn't have the same grace as Ayame, though he doubts anyone else does, but her gait is a pale imitation of the grace. The girl looks to be about his age, maybe a little older, with cascading white hair(Allen is surprised to see someone else with natural white hair, as his was caused by shock)and sparkling chocolate brown eyes. Her face is softer, less feminine than Ayame's. She wears a smaller, personalized version of Ayame's uniform. Slung across her back is a Japanese naginata, the blade encased so that it doesn't accidentally skewer it's owner.

"That's Hanako." Ayame replies, smiling at Allen's surprised look, "What? Is it weird that Hanako is an older teen, and yet she still cheerfully calls me, 'Onee-sama'? I've known that girl since she and I were little. It's not that weird that she calls me that." Allen shakes his head, mumbling,

"No, it's not that. It's just-that's her natural hair color right?" Ayame patiently nods, amused, "Even mine's not technically natural. I was born with red hair, but after Mana cursed me-" Allen stops. This woman doesn't know about Mana, so should he talk about it? It doesn't matter, it seems.

"I know about Mana. Cross told me," her eyes are pained as she speaks about his mentor, and he realizes Cross kept more secrets than any man that Allen knew.

Ayame averts her eyes, looking past Allen to glare at someone. It's the first time he sees anger on her face, and he is frightened.

"Daichi, Kichiro." her voice clips smoothly, a whole different persona, "I have brought Allen with me." Hanako stalks past Allen, linking arms with Ayame.

Allen turns to look at the two males. The first one has shaggy ebony hair with cold green eyes. He is taller than Allen(Kanda was _not_ right! He was not a moyashii!), and has a cold aura around his person that could rival Kanda's. His face is masculine, attractive. Thick muscles wrap around his frame, making him more intimidating. Like the two females, he wears a white version of his own Exorcist uniform. The man glares at Allen, stiffly reminding the teen of his stoic friend.

The second male is smaller than his counterpart, with golden straw hair and bright blue eyes. His gaze is not as cold, but it holds a bitterness to the world. The teen's muscles are not as defined as the older male's but they are still thick and broad. He also wears a white Exorcist uniform. He scans Allen briefly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"This is Allen Walker?" The blonde male scorns, "Are you positive it's Allen?" He directs toward Ayame, who stiffens and hisses under her breath.

"I know Allen Walker when I see him." she suddenly grins, "Besides, who knew Cross personally? I did, _not_ you Kichiro." Kichiro glares hard at the female, but doesn't say anything more. He looks at the black haired male, who scrutinizes Allen with a sharp eye.

"Pleasure to meet you, Allen." he says monotonously, "I assume Ayame-san has informed you of who we are." Allen nods numbly.

"It's nice to meet you too, um...?"

"Daichi," the man replies, bored, "and this is Kichiro." He gestures toward the other male, who grunts in response.

"Let's talk somewhere more private," Hanako speaks up, "We don't know if anyone's around." she shoots a look at Ayame.

Ayame grunts, hooking her arm with Allen's as she secretly smiles at him, "Allen, may we enter the Ark?" Allen nods, opening a large white gate. He leads the four in, the gate closing behind him with a silent thunder.

* * *

><p>Allen takes a sip of his freshly brewed tea, holding the cup in that special British way. He sets the cup down, staring across the table at his guests.<p>

"So," he begins, clearing his throat, "first things first. What is the goal of your organization?" Ayame shares a fleeting glance with her partner, eyes flickering back to Allen.

"We want to end this Holy War, on both sides. The Black Order has become too powerful, and needs to be stopped. The Millennium Earl, well that one is self-explanatory." she takes her own sip of her tea, breathing in the mist of sugar and leaves. Her legs cross and she folds her hands in her lap professionally. "We will answer all of your questions in due time, Allen." Allen bites his lip.

"Why are you helping me, secretly like this? The Vatican doesn't even know you exist," Allen's eyes widened, "Don't tell me that you were found by Cro-"

"Not by Cross, I assure you," Daichi intercedes, "A more...familiar man founded us." Allen shivers at his statement, but doesn't know why.

"Does your organization have a name?" Allen steers the conversation away, truly curious. The Vatican called them Exorcists(or Apostles of God, but Allen really didn't like that), so what were these people who also bore the burden of Innocence?

"We're called The Will. We operate because _he_ commanded it, even if he is dead now." Ayame stares intensely at Allen, trying to convey a silent message. "You can call us Exorcists if you wish, or maybe just The Will. It doesn't matter to us." Ayame shrugs nonchalantly. "Was this really all you wanted to know?" Allen shakes his head.

"Oh no, I have many more questions," he says slowly, collecting his thoughts, "but I'm unsure of what to ask first." Hanako smiled brightly, spreading her hands. In her palms was a small, origami crane. As if by magic, it slowly began to move, preening it's paper feathers.

"Amazing," Allen breathed, watching with a fixed gaze. "How did you-?"

"A magician never reveals her secrets." she winked, placing the paper crane on the table.

"Why did you show me that?" Allen asks, still staring at the crane. It looks around before lifting it's wings and taking flight. It circles Allen's locks once, twice, thrice, before gently soaring away.

"To show you that you can ask us anything," she replies, leaning back, "Go ahead." she prompts, holding her palms open. Allen bites his lip gently, arm twitching at his side.

"My earlier question wasn't answered," he states, looking Daichi in the eyes, "Why help me?" Ayame looks down, then gazes up at Daichi. He carefully holds Allen's gaze, saying,

"That, we _cannot_ tell you." Allen's jaw falls in shock and surprise, "Don't bother protesting. You just need to know that we have to help you."

"I'm the one you're helping! I should know _why_!" Allen took a deep, calming breath as Daichi glared.

"We are forbidden to talk about it," he snaps, "Forget your questions. We must assist you, and that's all you need to know." Allen grits his teeth.

"How am I supposed to _trust_ you? How do I know you're not working for the Earl?" Ayame sighs, grabbing Daichi's arm in restraint.

"You just do." she answers. And deep down within him, Allen _does_ trust them. He is just frustrated by the lack of answers.

"Where does this leave us now?" Allen asks, posture more relaxed. The four share a look, silently communicating.

"We search out and destroy the Akuma. We must stop the war at all costs." Kichiro speaks up, "Or die trying." His face is grim.

"The Akuma will follow us, now that you've been attacked." Ayame says, "And they will be relentless." Allen already knows this, but it's nice for her to warn him.

"What is our plan?" Allen asks, "At the Order, we looked for the Heart in a race to beat the Earl." Ayame nods gravely.

"We have more of a clue of where or who the Heart is," Kichiro pipes in, "And we intend to find it, one way or another." Allen is shocked at this revelation.

"How do you know?" he questions, "About the Heart I mean." Daichi shakes his head.

"We can't tell anyone, not even you. The only person who knows is-"

"Daichi!" Ayame hisses, "no! We can't even say who knows!" Daichi closes his mouth, appalled.

"You're right," he mutters softly. Allen ignores him, turning to the woman who interceded.

"Why can't you tell me anything?" Ayame looks guilty. She turns her head down, shaking it slightly. "It's because you're the Host." she whispers, pained.

"It's time we told you who runs The Will." Allen shudders, cold all over. He knows, he _knows_ who it is, yet he can't form coherent thought. Hanako opens her mouth, uttering eerily,

"The Fourteenth is the leader of The Will."

* * *

><p>Hmm, for some reason, I'm not satisfied with it...*strokes imaginary beard* I feel I've revealed too much. Oh well, this was supposed to be two chapters, but I didnt know how long it would be on the actual computer...the print is much bigger on my IPad.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I wanted to update yesterday, but fan fiction wouldnt let me login Dx. Anyone else have this problem? *licks lollipop* its hard typing with a giant lollipop in your hands. xD Anyway, I have officially decided that I need to glomp Lavi. He hasnt been in any of the recent chapters Dx. Speaking of recent chapters, did all of you read 212? I wanted to cry when Nea-sama was crying. T~T And I was pretty sure Link kicked the bucket, but then bam! He is shown to be stalking Allen. I never really liked Link, or Hitler, but who likes either of those two?(sorry if I offended people who actually do like Link) Oh what do you care? Go read.  
>Lavi: Sadist-san does not own DGM. And thank god she doesnt otherwise it'd be waaaaaaay too dark to be legal.<br>Sadist: OMFG! LAVI-SAN! *glomps Lavi*

* * *

><p>The fire crackles ominously as Allen stares at it. It dimly lights the forest, staving off curious animals and darker shadows. He glances around at his new companions. He only sees three of the four. Daichi is resting in a tree, somewhere outside his range of vision. Allen thinks back to the day before, when he learned of his deeper involvement.<p>

_"How can that be possible?" Allen explodes, standing up and slamming his hands on the table. "He can't be the leader! He's been dead for 35 years!" Ayame looks away as Daichi clears his throat._

_"Yes, but there are a multitude of people who carry on his Will. That's why we're called the Will." Daichi explains briefly, "The Fourteenth failed to notify you of this?" Allen grits his teeth in anger._

_"Well I'm not exactly friends with him." Allen sarcastically mutters, glaring. "He's trying to take over my body you know." Kichiro crosses his arms._

_"We're aware of this," Kichiro assures, "but we're willing to appoint you as our temporary leader." There was a quality to his tone that suggested more to the statement. Hanako glared darkly at Kichiro, fists clenched at her sides. She was shaking hard, and Allen leaned away from the upset teen._

_"You don't have to make it seem as if we're forcing him! Ugh, why are you such an asshole?" she put a hand to her forehead, "The only reason why I even put up with this is cause nee-sama does." Allen watches as Ayame's eyes soften, looking at the white haired teen. She tackle-hugs the girl, pinching her cheek._

_"Aw~! I wuv you too, Hana-chan!" Hanako blushes red, eyes wide. "But Allen has many more questions. Can you hold in your anger till then?" Hanako nods, still red faced. As Ayame stands, she winks discreetly at Allen. Allen looks at the other two, surprised to find their faces blank as unpainted canvas. _

_"So, Allen, do you want to be the leader? There's only a small band of us left, ever since the Order found out about Roy(1)." Allen tilts his head, contemplating. _

_'Go with them, Allen Walker,' His eyes widen as he hears the familiar voice ringing in his head. 'They can help you.' But why does his voice sound so heartbreakingly sad, Allen wonders. He blinks, coming back to the present. _

_"I'll do it," he says, confidently, "but on one condition. You have to tell me how you know who the Heart is." Ayame winces, and all members immediately notice it._

_"I'd have to tell you my story before I could tell you that, Allen." she whispers, pain in her eyes, "Do you understand?" Allen nods, eyes soft. He doesn't want to make the woman anymore uncomfortable._

_"You will tell me when you feel you're comfortable with it." Allen dips his head, hair falling in his eyes._

_"Let's get going. The longer we stay here, the more inevitable it is when the Akuma will find us." Daichi says, standing. The five nod in unison, and leave the majestic white city._

Allen pulls out of the memory, shivering. It's a cold, merciless night, and only the heat from the fire keeps his bones from becoming chilled. The two females shift in their makeshift beds of blankets filched from their bags. They are herded together for warm, and even Kichiro sleeps somewhat close to them for warmth. Allen himself is further away, leaning on a tree conveniently next to the blaze of inferno.

Suddenly, his stomach shoves pain into his system, causing him to cry out. Daichi immediately drops down in front of him, frowning.

"What's wrong, Allen-sama?" He's not used to the tacked on -sama to his title, so it throws him for a moment. Daichi whistles, and Ayame is also in front of him, eyes worried.

"Allen? What's wrong?" Her eyes swivel toward where he's clutching his stomach. "Forgive me, I'm going to need to see your stomach." she gestures, and Daichi practically rips off his jacket, though it's still intact, thank god. He delicately pushes Allen out of his shirt, creating goosebumps all over his skin.

Their eyes both widen as they see the cluster of feathers forming over the wound he had received from Kanda. The pain stops as suddenly as it came, and the feathers lay down.

"What does this mean?" Daichi asks to himself, frowning deeper, "Why has the Innocence done this?"

"Wait, the Innocence is helping Allen...even after he's awakened Nea-sama?" Ayame infers, confused, "Is this the Heart's doing?" she mutters too lowly for anyone to hear.

"It seems like we don't have much time," Daichi says, looking at Allen, who due to overexertion, has finally fallen asleep. "until 'Allen Walker' disappears and Nea-sama takes over." Ayame looks away, tears coming to her eyes for some reason. Daichi glances at her briefly before saying, "Go back to sleep." His voice isn't as harsh as it normally would be, and for that, Ayame is grateful. She quietly does as he orders, snuggling tightly next to Hanako. She soon returns to her fitful nightmares of Akuma and her father and her Innocence.

* * *

><p>Allen jolts awake, eyes wide and glazed over. He fiercely shakes, and his skin turns the color of the Noah clan. Underneath him, multiple gates open, Akuma teeming on the other side. The other four are alerted by this, and all brandish their weapons.<p>

Ayame has twin swords. They glint in the sunlight as she dances from one Akuma to another, slicing through them with the majestic Innocence. Beside her is Daichi, with his own daggers. They extend to a large form, though not as large as swords. The two are back to back as they slice through Akuma after Akuma. Not a word needs to be said, for they are partners.

Hanako gropes behind her, twirling her naginata as she also slices. Allen grits his teeth, trying to stand. He is consumed by the Noah though, and his attempts are foiled. His eyes widen as he looks up.

Kichiro is flying; giant white wings flap fiercely, hoisting him up. A sharp flap of one wing produces ice, and as Allen looks more closely he sees that the wings are also made of ice, though they seem soft.

They quickly decimate the horde of Akuma. Not a word passed during the battle, different from the Exorcist's battles. They all warned one another, protected one another. But the people of the Will are merciless, and don't need warnings or protection.

"Allen-sama, are you alright?" Kichiro asks, landing. Allen slowly nods, staring. Kichiro notices his stare, and he gives an exasperated look to the other male. "You know, I'm kind of self-conscious about my wings." he sarcastically mutters. Allen blushes slightly, saying,

"Oh I'm sorry Kichiro-san! You're a parasitic type?" Kichiro nods, slightly amused. He folds his wings, dissipating into his body.

"Kichiro, help the girls pack. We've got to keep moving. More Akuma will come back if we stay in one place for too long." Daichi looks toward Allen, "Allen-sama, you're looking a little gray." Allen looks down at his arm, frowning at the still-gray skin. It turns white almost immediately.

"Allen, are you ready?" Hanako asks, eyes questioning the male silently. Allen stands up, reaching for a bag. He shoulders it, pouting at the light weight of it. Even Hanako's bag looks heavier than his own.

"Yes. But where are we going first?" All eyes are pinned to the blue-haired teen, who takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

"We'll go to Tibet." she decides, opening her eyes. "It's a place to start." she doesn't say anything else.

"You've been to Tibet before, haven't you Allen-sama?" Daichi asks, turning to the ex-Exorcist. Allen sucks in a breath, nodding to confirm. "Good, it'll be much easier traveling." Allen exhales, the song of the Ark echoing in his head. A bright light envelops the quintet, falling in a jagged line. As they step into the Ark, Ayame looks back, eyes clouded.

"I hope it's nothing. That dream meant _nothing_." she mutters as the gate closes behind them.

Far away, the hoarse cry of torture rings out in a mansion. 

* * *

><p>(1)-the name I gave to the old man who went to the Order for protection.<br>So how'd you like it? I want to know! :D Oh and thanks to you brave souls who reviewed! They made my day! ;)


End file.
